User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Rework - Graves, the Outlaw
Since the nerfs and subsequent fall of as the main marksman, has risen up as the best burst-oriented marksman, as the sole reason he wasn't picked was Lucian was just plain better than him. This rework is inspired by the New Dawn cinematic, you'll see how much by reading further down this page (for starters, it includes giving him his cigar). I also intend to make Graves have a secondary role, namely fighter, by putting more emphasis on his passive, but the price to pay is being less of a marksman than he currently is. First, I took his range down. Graves is meant to go in your face, but his current range doesn't reflect this fact enough because he still out-ranges Lucian, Sivir and Kog'Maw. To compensate, his health is going up, especially late in the game (read: +5 health growth). I also increased his base armor (by 1.2), and brought his health regen to the level of tanks such as Sejuani, Maokai, Gragas and Alistar (it's +2 base and +0.15 growth). This is to encourage Graves players to attempt trades in lane, and recover faster than their opponents if they don't take too much damage. Abilities bonus armor for 5 seconds when he casts an ability, stacking up to 3 times for a maximum of bonus armor. |description2= The duration of True Grit is reset by Graves's auto-attacks. }} | }} Graves fires three bullets in a cone, each dealing physical damage to all enemies in their path. Enemies can only be damaged by one bullet. Damage is doubled if the enemy is within 400 range of Graves. |leveling = 60% AD)}} 120% AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |speed = 2500 |range = | }} }} | . |video=Graves QVideo.ogv }} }} Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, creating a cloud of smoke for 5 seconds. Enemies inside the smoke cloud are and . While in flight, the smoke canister can collide with enemy projectiles, but will only stop if it hits projectiles from an ability. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |speed = 1500 |range = | }} }} | }} Graves dashes forward. |description2= For the next 5 seconds, Graves' basic attacks reduce the cooldown on Buckshot by 1 second. |description3= Graves takes 50% reduced damage and ignores crowd control while he is dashing towards a visible enemy champion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} }} | 's bolts will also reduce the cooldown of Buckshot while under the effect of Quickdraw, for up to 3 seconds off of its cooldown on each attack. * Graves is picked more for burst than for sustained damage, so I'm shifting the Quickdraw boost from attack speed to attack damage. Also, more armor makes Graves a better fighter and all-in champion. Since I didn't want to make the bonus armor too big, I made the ability easier to spam with lowered cooldown and mana cost as you level it up, in the vein of Lucian's E. ** August 30th 2016 change: Still the emphasis on all-in'ing despite the armor and AD buff's removal. Quickdraw's dash now allows Graves to ignore enemy crowd control if used well. |video=Graves EVideo.ogv }} }} Graves fires a heavy explosive shell in a straight line ( -second cast time), dealing physical damage to any non-champion enemy it passes through, as well as the first champion it collides with, applying on-hit effects. After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes, dealing physical damage in a cone behind the target. |leveling = 135% AD)}} 135% bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |speed = 3200 |range = | | }} }} | }} I guess that does it for tonight's rework. Before letting you all comment on this I'd like to thank User:Willbachbakal for hooking me onto Graves. This awesome champion deserves more love, so to your keyboards, and let me feel what you think I did great or much less great! 5) (140 at level 18) from ( ) (107 at level 18). ** Attack speed growth decreased to % from . ** Range decreased to 425 from 475. ** Mana regen decreased to 6 ( ) (12.8 at level 18) from ( ) (19.825 at level 18). * ** Duration now refreshes on-hit. * ** Range decreased to 800 from 850. ** Cost decreased to 50 mana at all ranks from . ** Damage modified to 60% AD)}} from 50% AD)}}. ** Maximum damage modified to 120% AD)}} from 100% AD)}}. * ** Slow decreased to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to from . * ** Armor and attack damage bonus removed. ** Cooldown decreased to from . ** Now grants damage reduction and crowd control immunity if he dashes towards a visible nearby enemy champion. * ** Cast time increased to second. (from the regular second) ** Shell range decreased to 800 from 1000. ** Impact damage modified to 135% total AD)}} from 135% bonus AD)}}. ** Explosion damage modified to 135% bonus AD)}} from 100% bonus AD)}}. ;March 30th 2015: Released. }} Category:Custom champions